


All the small things

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'uomo che ignorava gli aspetti fondamentali del sistema solare, la macchina senza sentimenti, l'uomo di latta che soltanto da poco ha ottenuto il suo cuore, non si è mai preoccupato particolarmente di diritti e doveri sociali. Esiste nello splendore della propria ignoranza, forte del proprio essere un'isola inattaccabile.</p><p>30 days OTP challenge - watching movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017 (Watching movies)

**All the small things**

 

 _All the lonely people_  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

_(Eleanor Rigby – The Beatles)_

 

_1 - Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017 (Watching movies)_

 

Sulla scia dell'interesse generato dal libro sulla macchina Enigma, Sherlock ha suggerito a John di guardare "Imitation Game." Non che gli interessi particolarmente la resa cinematografica di quella particolare vicenda storica: si aspetta una precisione fallace nel racconto degli eventi, il tutto condito da uno strato insopportabile di fastidioso romanticismo.

In parte ha ragione - è pur sempre Hollywood - e in parte non si aspetta gli aspetti più personali della storia di Turing. Non ci ha mai fatto caso, non ci ha mai pensato, non gli è mai interessato. L'uomo che ignorava gli aspetti fondamentali del sistema solare, la macchina senza sentimenti, l'uomo di latta che soltanto da poco ha ottenuto il suo cuore, non si è mai preoccupato particolarmente di diritti e doveri sociali. Esiste nello splendore della propria ignoranza, forte del proprio essere un'isola inattaccabile.

Eppure, complice forse il suo stato di salute ancora precario e il suo stato emotivo più instabile di quel mare di cui si è circondato a mo' di barriera difensiva, si sente più che spinto ad allungare la mano per stringere quella di John di fronte allo svilupparsi della narrazione. La prodigiosa rottura del codice Enigma, il bombardamento di Coventry, tutto passa in secondo piano mentre da assonnato e distratto, seduto dritto in poltrona in mezzo a dozzine di cuscini pian piano diventa sempre più interessato, persino agitato, quasi sconvolto, appoggiato e stretto a John come una vite al suo traliccio.

John è concentrato, ma non astratto al punto da negargli attenzioni. Man mano che Sherlock si avvicina, John gli stringe forte la mano, gli cinge le spalle col braccio, gli allunga un grattino sulla nuca e si sporge per baciargli la tempia, poi la guancia.

"Ci sono molte cose che non so," mormora Sherlock, incontrando lo sguardo sorpreso ma indulgente di John. È accigliato, confuso, e se John non si inganna persino addolorato, in uno sfoggio del tutto inconsueto e per questo tanto più tenero di empatia. Incredibile, ma non impossibile.

"Beh, mi sento quasi come se fosse Natale," commenta John con tono divertito e una risata leggera appena contenuta nella voce. Gli bacia la fronte perchè Sherlock non si offenda alla gentile presa in giro. È estremamente sensibile ad ogni parola e ogni gesto, e John, pur avendo ormai superato il grosso scoglio del proprio  _denial_  ed essendo quindi pressoché tranquillo con se stesso e con Sherlock, comunque desidera muoversi con cautela, vista la condizione di convalescenza dell'altro.

Sherlock si imbroncia alle sue parole, ma non si ritrae dall'abbraccio. John gli accarezza i riccioli con dita leggere, strappandogli un piccolo sospiro quando passa i polpastrelli sulla pelle delicata appena sotto l'orecchio.

"Che senso ha mettere in galera una persona perché ne ama un'altra? A meno che non ci sia di mezzo un omicidio, in quel caso la cosa può avere marginalmente più senso."

John appoggia la guancia alla sua testa, tenendoselo stretto, con una spiccata volontà di proteggerlo che forse Sherlock non coglie, preso com'è dal suo ragionamento, ma che certo non gli dispiace.

“Lo so, Sherlock,” risponde pensieroso, accarezzandogli la spalla con una mano calda e comprensiva. In questo momento ogni sua obiezione passata all'idea di poterlo amare è svanita di fronte alla tenerezza un po' perplessa che Sherlock gli suscita, curioso come un bambino davanti a qualcosa che non ha mai sperimentato prima, ma cauto, persino spaventato e comunque così se stesso, limpido nella propria logica incrollabile e tanto più ingenua se applicata ai sentimenti.

“Adesso non è più così, sai,” continua John, quasi divertito del dover essere lui, che si è professato per anni completamente estraneo a questo continente sentimentale, a rassicurare e istruire Sherlock.

“Ma non è neanche un granché,” prosegue Sherlock arricciando il naso. John riesce quasi a immaginare il lavorio dietro la sua espressione contratta, concentrata, mentre Sherlock richiama dai corridoi tentacolari del suo palazzo mentale ogni frammento di ricordo in possesso della giusta etichetta. C'è stato quel cliente… e quell'altro caso… conoscenze, frammenti di dialoghi, vaghe nozioni di cultura generale. Per tutte le sue proteste di conservare soltanto il necessario, Sherlock ha ormai un palazzo piuttosto grande nel quale mantenere i propri archivi mentali.

“No, non è un granché, ma mettiamola così, Sherlock. Preferisco mille volte essere in un mondo in cui non rischio di andare in galera perché voglio tenerti per mano e darti un bacio. E dove, se un giorno volessi, potrei persino sposarti e sarebbe legale e vincolante. Capisci cosa voglio dire? Inoltre,” prosegue, ignaro dell'ondata di rossore e calore che ha invaso Sherlock a quelle parole, “è vero che c'è ancora molto pregiudizio, e violenza. Ma mi pare che queste cose normalmente non ci manchino mai, mh? E sappiamo difenderci. Io e te contro il resto del mondo? È così che avevi detto?”

La risposta di Sherlock è un piccolo guaito imbarazzato, soffocato dal fatto che ha nascosto la faccia contro il petto di John, con le guance in fiamme e il cervello bloccato ancora sul concetto di tenersi in mano in pubblico, figurarsi baciarsi.

A questo punto John ride piano, tuffa le dita di una mano nei riccioli sulla sua nuca e lo fa voltare per baciare via il rossore dalle sue guance e trasferirlo invece sulle sue labbra.

Sherlock si lascia manovrare di buon grado, troppo concentrato nel calore delle effusioni per preoccuparsi oltre del triste fato di Turing che si consuma sullo schermo dimenticato.

Non importa, quella storia è compiuta da tempo, ormai anche conservata negli archivi personali di Sherlock per futura memoria e considerazione, ma la storia presente è in pieno svolgimento, e necessità di tutte le sue capacità di elaborazione.

“Io e te contro il resto del mondo, John.”

\--

 


	2. 2 – Giovedì 23 Febbraio 2017 (Kissing)

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me 

_(_ _Kiss me – Sixpence none the richer)_

 

_2 –_ _Giovedì 23_ _Febbraio 2017 (Kissing_ _)_

 

In sottofondo, per qualche motivo, c'è un programma musicale. Nessuno dei due saprebbe dire per quale motivo la tv sia sintonizzata su quell'emittente, o in particolare su quel programma, e a dire il vero le trasmissioni tv sono l'ultima cosa che interessa a entrambi.

Sherlock è come sempre insediato nel suo nido di cuscini, con la gamba sollevata. La posizione forzata non permette molta varietà, eppure Sherlock non sembra particolarmente annoiato al momento, non con John stretto a lui, una mano protettiva e possessiva appena sotto l'orlo della sua maglietta, contro la pelle calda.

È stato Sherlock a suggerire il bacio, seguendo il filo di un suo pensiero ozioso e - sì, annoiato - durante l'ennesimo reality show, un ragionamento completamente dedicato al sapore, alla forma e alla consistenza della bocca di John.

John non è così cerebrale a riguardo, e la cosa non fa alcuna meraviglia. Il suo funzionamento è molto semplice in realtà, solo che spesso non viene compreso: una volta superato il picco assurdo e sì persino ridicolo della sua resistenza, si è trovato a percorrere una discesa tutto sommato dolce dopo una prima caduta verticale, né più né meno come la carrozza di un ottovolante.

Pertanto non c'è niente di strano nel godersi Sherlock anche nel modo più dolce e spontaneo, tenendo in conto il suo stato di salute, la sua inesperienza, i suoi desideri.

Sherlock che cerca il contatto, che si sporge con una timidezza che non gli è propria per ottenere un bacio dapprima quasi infantile e poi sempre più sicuro ha un che di tenero e eccitante. È diverso dal solito ma è sempre Sherlock.

Così come è più che mai Sherlock quello che si stacca dall'ultimo e più profondo bacio con aria quasi ubriaca, leccandosi pensieroso le labbra e arricciando il naso per annunciare in tono sdegnoso quanto sorpreso che, a rigor di logica, i baci dovrebbero essere qualcosa di disgustoso.

"Non ha senso John.”

John risponde nell'unico modo possibile. Ride divertito e caloroso, accarezzando la guancia di Sherlock con la mano che non è sotto la sua maglietta, gli passa il pollice sulle labbra arrossate e leggermente umide e sorride a vederlo rabbrividire minutamente.

"Disgustoso dici? Sai che ha anche un sacco di benefici fisici e emotivi scientificamente provati?"

Sherlock alza un sopracciglio, scuote piano la testa. "La cosa non mi è mai interessata abbastanza da studiarla fino a questo punto. Ma resta disgustoso. È bagnato, e sporco."

John gli passa due dita dietro l'orecchio, accarezza il lobo sensibile tra i polpastrelli. Sherlock gli scocca un'occhiataccia al tentativo di depistaggio. Sta già imparando e presto, molto presto, sarà più scaltro di John anche nel gioco sottile della seduzione.

"Le migliori cose al mondo sono bagnate e sporche, Sherlock. Anche i tuoi esperimenti, e molti delitti."

L'affermazione gli guadagna l'incantevole broncio da prima elementare di Sherlock, offeso all'idea di paragonare qualcosa di triviale come il sesso ai suoi preziosi omicidi.

John si china a baciargli le labbra imbronciate. "Baciare aiuta il sistema immunitario. Se tu hai i miei germi e io ho i tuoi germi, insieme siamo imbattibili."

Sherlock non è convinto. "Ma se tu hai un'infezione o un virus puoi passarmeli."

John sorride, gli accarezza il collo chinandosi per baciargli l'angolo della bocca. "Baciarsi rafforza il legame della coppia e aiuta l'intesa sessuale."

A questo Sherlock prende colore in alto sulle guance e gorgoglia un po' nel bacio. La sola parola "sesso" nel contesto di attività che lui e John potrebbero, un giorno, svolgere è abbastanza per causargli turbamenti adolescenziali.

"Molti studi dimostrano che un uomo che viene baciato ogni mattina prima di andare in ufficio lavora meglio e guadagna di più," prosegue John, baciandogli il mento. Sherlock ha preso l'abitudine di alzarsi da solo e ciabattare un po' instabile in bagno per radersi tutte le mattine e John apprezza. Non tanto perché non ami Sherlock un po' ispido e spettinato, o perché non trovi intensamente piacevole e intimo l'atto di aiutarlo nella toletta personale ma perché gli pare quasi uno sforzo in più del detective per piacergli ancora un po' di più.

Sherlock considera la cosa con interesse scientifico, mordendosi appena il labbro e inclinando un po' la testa. "Una sorta di immunità condivisa, interessante. Potrebbe risultare utile anche nel corso di indagini per crimini passionali." Ci pensa, fa un suono quasi scocciato prima di cogliere lo sguardo caloroso e indulgente di John.

"Non provare a dirmi che i crimini passionali sono noiosi, Sherlock," mormora John divertito, sporgendosi a deporre un bacio sul suo labbro inferiore rosa e rigonfio, appena segnato dall'impronta bianca e cogitabonda dei denti. "Sei stato tu a dirmi che l'amore è un incentivo molto più pericoloso.”

Sherlock arriccia il naso e non risponde, accusando silenziosa, riluttante disfatta. Il suo animo polemico vorrebbe ribattere, trovare l'errore nel ragionamento, portarlo a ergersi a vittorioso paladino della logica e del sillogismo. Ma non c'è logica nel modo dolce in cui John gli sorride e si sporge ancora a baciarlo piano, ritirandosi poi quanto basta perché Sherlock voglia seguire il gesto, avvicinarsi alla fonte del contatto e ottenerne ancora. Non può muoversi molto, quindi si limita a piegarsi un po' nell'abbraccio caldo di John, stregato dal modo in cui le sue dita sono calde e leggere sulla sua pelle, sotto la maglietta. Non si sono mai mosse durante tutta la discussione e ora la carezza superficiale sembra amplificata.

John sorride nel bacio rinnovato, sposta appena la mano sul lato della schiena, ben sopra l'orlo del calzoni, sfiora i rilievi delle vertebre uno ad uno.

“Su questo che osservazione cervellotica hai da fare? Anche le carezze sono disgustose?”

Sherlock lo fulmina con un'occhiataccia dei suoi occhi pallidi e alieni, scuote appena i ricci con un sussiego che il rosso sulle sue guance e sul suo arco di Cupido tradisce in pieno come montato ad arte, seppure con poche speranze di successo.

“No, John.”

John ridacchia e se lo tira addosso per quanto concede la posizione obbligata di Sherlock, gli riempie il viso e il collo di baci, conquista la sua bocca mentre le sue dita tracciano minuziosi percorsi segreti sulla sua schiena – ogni vertebra, ogni muscolo, piccoli nei, segni asciutti e ormai dimenticati, cicatrici ancora nuove e rosee.

Ad un certo punto Mrs. Hudson deve essere entrata e uscita in punta di piedi – John registra di sfuggita il suo 'uh-oh!' neanche troppo sorpreso e decisamente deliziato – ma Sherlock ignora completamente l'intrusione, abbandonato nel bacio e alle mani di John.

In sottofondo, la tv trasmette ancora un programma musicale.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

 


	3. 3 – Lunedì 6 Marzo 2017 - Eating ice cream

_All the small things_   
_True care truth brings_   
_I'll take one lift_   
_Your ride best trip_   
_Always I know_   
_You'll be at my show_   
_Watching, waiting, commiserating  
(All the small things - Blink 182)_

 

_3 – Lunedì 6 Marzo 2017 - Eating ice cream_

 

Sherlock è così imbronciato che di fronte alla sua espressione rannuvolata la giornata serena e luminosa perde smalto e colore.

John non ha occhi per il cielo azzurro e per il tiepido sole che oggi ha deciso di sorridere sulla capitale. Tutta la sua attenzione è per la smorfia contratta di Sherlock, per il modo corrucciato in cui le sue sopracciglia si avvicinano in una piega profonda e scura, per la sua mano che stringe convulsa la stampella, per il modo in cui tutti i sintomi si intensificano ad ogni faticoso passo di Sherlock.

Sherlock sta guarendo, certo, ma questo non significa che fare le scale sia piacevole, o che la terapia sia diventata semplice, veloce o rilassante.

Il fatto che questa seduta sia stata un tormento è tanto più evidente a John se considera il fatto che Sherlock non si è lagnato neanche una volta – come è solito fare per taglietti, spine conficcate in un dito, un'unghia scheggiata o una bolla sotto il piede – ma si è limitato a stringere i denti, serrando la mandibola con aria caparbia. Come fa ogni volta che è di fronte ad un male troppo grande da lasciar spazio ai più piccoli capricci.

Anche adesso, nonostante l'espressione intollerante, Sherlock cerca di non lamentarsi e ostenta invece un'espressione chiusa e pallida più adatta a un santo martire.

John non riesce a prendersela, anche se lo preferirebbe lamentoso e accessibile. Quando si chiude in questo modo è difficile avvicinarsi, e d'altra parte non può prendersi il suo dolore, non può portarlo in braccio, e non può impedirgli di muoversi – Sherlock deve rimettersi lasciando passare il dolore, affrontandolo invece di rifuggirlo e John lo sa – Dio se lo sa – quanto è frustrante questa affermazione, quanto l'unico desiderio in questi casi è quello di picchiare il terapista e tutti i medici con la stessa stampella alla quale Sherlock è abbarbicato con rabbia disperata.

È un pezzo che John non ha più bisogno del bastone ma non ha certo dimenticato l'ultima volta che la sua stupida gamba ha tremato, rischiando di cedergli sotto. La rabbia provata in quelle occasioni è la stessa rabbia frustrata e insofferente di Sherlock, la cui mente corre e freme come un razzo sulla rampa di lancio, senza che il suo corpo convalescente possa stargli al passo.

Sherlock si è fermato un paio di passi indietro. John se ne accorge quando sente il suo sbuffo addolorato e impaziente culminare in un lamento di vero dolore, per quanto sia piccolo e soffocato.

John torna indietro, allungando una mano incerta. Toccare Sherlock in questi casi è come infilare la mano nella tana di un serpente velenoso, tormentare un gatto mentre dorme – in entrambi i casi si rischia una rappresaglia non commisurata alla taglia della bestia né all'intenzione del gesto, che per quanto intrusivo non possiede cattive intenzioni.

Sherlock non si tira indietro ma si rimpicciolisce impercettibilmente, come se il tocco potesse fargli male. Scuote piano la testa, pallido in viso e con un'aria sconfitta che John gli legge in viso con apprensione.

“… è ridicolo, è assurdo. Il mio dannato, _inutile_ trasporto! Non è neanche in grado di trasportarmi! Dovresti fare come con i cavalli, John, con i cavalli azzoppati e essere clemente. Tirami un colpo alla testa e falla finita.”

Adesso lo riconosce.

John sbuffa scocciato e lo prende sotto braccio dal lato zoppo, con una malagrazia che l'attimo prima non si sarebbe concesso.

“Non dire stronzate, Sherlock,” ribatte ruvido e istintivo, cadendo in pieno nella trappola melodrammatica dell'altro. “Devi soltanto avere un po' più di pazienza. Pretendi troppo. Sei già in piedi e fai le scale, è normale che alcuni giorni sia più difficile di altri.”

Sherlock fa di nuovo no-no con la testa, scuotendo i ricci con convinzione, il viso chiuso e il broncio da bastian contrario.

“No. Non c'è niente di normale in me. Niente. Non è _possibile_ che io peggiori invece di migliorare. Non voglio. Questa stupida gamba deve fare quello che dico io. E ora non vuole farlo,” prosegue, con una smorfia di odio così avvelenato da far quasi sorridere John. Se non fosse preoccupato e in parte anche irritato, riderebbe all'idea di Sherlock sanguinosamente offeso nei confronti del proprio arto.

John sbuffa ancora e si guarda intorno, cercando un posto qualsiasi dove convincere Sherlock a sedersi per un attimo e a tirare un respiro.

“Non ci pensare neanche, se mi siedo non mi alzo più,” risponde Sherlock dopo un attimo, senza che John lo abbia interpellato. John rotea gli occhi e cerca una risposta in grado di disinnescarlo come la preziosa bomba a orologeria che è, ma prima che possa trovare la giusta combinazione di blandizie e fermezza Sherlock si ferma di nuovo, appoggiandosi con forza alla stampella e al braccio di John e mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore.

Dondola un po' ma resta in piedi, e più che il pallore e le smorfie è il modo in cui i suoi occhi diventano lucidi che convince John a intervenire con la forza.

“Avanti Sherlock, vieni con me. Piano, appoggiati.” Il tono è gentile, ma le parole sono decise. Sherlock obbedisce in maniera abbastanza docile, pur mantenendo il broncio, e si lascia trascinare da John nel primo locale privo di gradini all'ingresso e con tavolini all'interno – una gelateria, a quanto pare.

“Adesso ti siedi qui,” comanda John, spingendolo a sedere su di una panchetta imbottita abbastanza comoda, assicurandosi che possa stendere o magari sollevare la gamba ferita, “e mi aspetti. Non voglio questioni, chiaro?”

Sherlock gli scocca un'occhiataccia, nondimeno sospira leggermente di sollievo, con aria più distesa, quando John si allontana e va a ordinare qualcosa.

A John viene l'idea quando vede le file di vaschette di gelato, una accanto all'altra in colori appetitosi.

Sorridendo tra sé e sé si ingegna per ordinare una coppa di gelato da Guinness dei Primati, pregustando non tanto il dolce quanto l'espressione di Sherlock di fronte a mezzo chilo di dessert, ricoperto tra l'altro di panna e cialde, ciliegie al maraschino, granella di nocciole e persino uno o due ombrellini colorati da cocktail.

John torna al tavolo con la fredda mostruosità ben salda tra le mani, aspettandosi da un momento all'altro lo guardo di Sherlock addosso, pronto a ispezionarlo. Pazienza, non vede l'ora di vedere la sua faccia.

Non deve attendere a lungo. Sherlock è dove lo ha lasciato, con la gamba ben stesa e le mani appoggiate in grembo. È distratto e guarda qualcosa in lontananza, ma non sembra preso dalle sue consuete elucubrazioni. In quel momento, John si rende conto di quanto deve sentirsi stanco e frastornato, e di quanto omette di farlo notare. Il cuore gli dà una stretta, poi un po' di gelato alla fragola gli cola sulla scarpa sinistra e non è più il momento della malinconia.

Si avvicina al tavolo e appoggia la coppa di fronte a Sherlock, completando la mise en place con un rotolo di tovagliolini già un po' spiegazzati e due cucchiaini.

Oh, niente al mondo potrebbe descrivere o dare un valore alla faccia genuinamente perplessa di Sherlock, al modo in cui il sopracciglio si inarca imperioso, e la sua bocca paffuta si comprime dapprima perplessa, poi incuriosita. Un angolo si arriccia in un mezzo sorrisetto, cancellato presto da una risatina che vorrebbe essere secca, persino sarcastica, e viene fuori invece sorpresa, piacevolmente colpita.

Apre la bocca senza dubbio per difendere la propria superiorità anagrafica all'idea di essere consolato con un gelato come un bimbo di cinque anni che si è sbucciato le ginocchia, ma John è più veloce e si china a deporgli un bacio sulla guancia proprio mentre lo zittisce, offrendogli una ciliegia al liquore.

Sherlock accetta di buon grado, guardandosi intorno istintivamente. Sono da soli, e sul momento John non capisce né ci pensa, né gli sorge il dubbio che per una volta Sherlock possa essere stato più svelto di lui a cogliere un possibile doppio senso in un'effusione che gli è venuta spontanea e affettuosa.

È la spolverata di rossore sulle sue guance pallide a fargli capire cosa Sherlock pensa e non dice, ma va bene, perché vuol dire che si è distratto almeno un po' dal dolore, seppure in modo completamente diverso da quanto previsto da John.

“Oh, lo so che non hai cinque anni,” continua John, rispondendo comunque alla protesta inespressa di Sherlock. Allunga una mano ad accarezzargli i riccioli un po' spettinati sulla fronte, poi gli stringe la mano libera mentre Sherlock si dedica alla distruzione metodica della montagna di gelato, sempre un po' rosso in viso e con un minuscolo sorriso soddisfatto che gli increspa appena l'angolo della bocca.

John sorride a sua volta e sospira un po' sollevato, sottraendo a sua volta una ciliegia dalla coppa e godendosi in silenzio la dolcezza del frutto marinato nel liquore e i pochi secondi in cui avverte Sherlock poggiare il cucchiaino e osservarlo, trattenendo quasi il respiro. Quasi ride, perché è sicuro che non ci sia niente di sensuale nel suo gesto, come non c'era in quello di prima, ma almeno Sherlock si è distratto dal dolore, e quel rosso sulle guance gli dona particolarmente.

“Dopo, a casa...” inizia Sherlock, affrontando una montagna di variegato al cioccolato. Non termina la frase, si ferma pensieroso a leccare il cucchiaino.

Nel locale non c'è nessun altro e il gesto risulta spontaneo, naturale. A John basta alzare una mano, appoggiarla sulla guancia di Sherlock per farlo voltare e baciargli pianissimo la bocca, assaggiando appena il sapore del cioccolato e della panna.

È un contatto brevissimo e quasi casto dal quale si ritira subito, con un bel sorriso.

“Certo, Sherlock.”

Sherlock non ribatte né reagisce, e torna al suo gelato con impegno, del tutto consolato dalla promessa di ulteriore dolcezza.

\--


	4. 4 – Sabato 18 Marzo 2017 - (Making out)

_Oh, Earth Angel,_  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,  
Love you all the time.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you. 

_(Earth Angel – The Penguins)_

 

**4 – Sabato 18 Marzo 2017 - (Making out)**

 

È la prima volta che tornano sul luogo di un caso per qualcosa che non sia correlato a crimini e indagini. È anche la prima volta che escono con l'idea di dormire fuori casa, sia da quando Sherlock si è ferito, sia da quando hanno iniziato la propria relazione - che le due date siano molto vicine è un'altra storia.

La noia di Sherlock aumenta man mano che le giornate si allungano, che il gelo invernale smette di pizzicare e che la terapia diventa più intensa e mirata. Di casi ne ha presi in quantità, ma tutti privi di particolare interesse, essendo casi adatti ad essere risolti comodamente dal divano di casa. Sherlock è costantemente offeso dall'essere interdetto da cose più interessanti, ma John insiste nel prendere le dovute precauzioni, evitando di proposito e categoricamente lunghi e umidi appostamenti, inseguimenti, sparatorie. Sherlock sbuffa per il suo essere protettivo in maniera così insistente, e d'altra parte ne è lieto, quasi consolato nella sventura. Se è confinato su di un divano senza poter prendere parte al _divertimento_ , senza neanche potersi imbarazzare a morte contemplando esplorazioni più approfondite dei rapporti intimi tra sé e John, allora la cosa più piacevole sulla scala delle sue preferenze è senza dubbio il sentirsi amato e coccolato, anche se finge fastidio e esasperazione.

John ha prenotato una comoda stanza al Cross Keys a Dartmoor, con una involontaria quanto piacevole strizzata d'occhio ai proprietari.

_Sì, no, il "suo" non russa, ma tirerebbe calci se avesse entrambe le gambe sane. Sì, vorremmo un letto matrimoniale. Felice di sapere che avete cambiato cucina e ora servite pure salsicce._

John è molto orgoglioso di se stesso e del modo in gestisce Sherlock durante il check in, stringendogli il polso senza sentirsi troppo osservato, e sorridendo facilmente al suo sguardo attento, che sembra quasi voler controllare le sue reazioni, il suo comportamento.

Senza dubbio c'è una discussione che incombe su di loro, gonfiandosi lentamente come una tempesta che non vuole saperne di scoppiare e liberarsi, ma non sembra essere questo il momento.

Sherlock risponde con sufficiente grazia ai commenti e alle allusioni di Gary e Billy - incassando con un minuscolo sorriso la loro aperta approvazione, e allungando di conseguenza la mano per stringere quella di John, appena fuori vista, nella penombra del bancone.

Una volta in camera Sherlock si lancia sul letto, affondando nel piumone e strusciando la testa contro il cuscino. Tiene il muso per circa dieci secondi, guardandosi intorno pensieroso. John chiude la porta, lascia le valigie in un angolo, si toglie le scarpe vicino all'ingresso e si avvicina al letto.

"Sherlock? Hai male da qualche parte o stai soltanto fingendo?"

Sherlock si imbroncia per un secondo, poi sospira e torna a fare la stella marina sul letto, agitando il piede sano. Si volta per guardare John da sotto le ciglia, arricciando appena un angolo della bocca. "Solo un po' stanco, John."

"Ti fa più male la gamba o la noia?" John quasi ride, riesce per miracolo a restare serio mentre si siede sul bordo del letto e accarezza la guancia di Sherlock

Sherlock gli scocca un'occhiataccia, poi struscia il viso contro il palmo di John, socchiudendo gli occhi in pura beatitudine.

"Nessuna delle due. Prudono entrambe. Ma se mi baci forse mi passa il dolore."

John non se lo fa dire due volte. Si stende accanto a Sherlock e lo abbraccia, sporgendosi per baciargli la guancia, l'angolo della bocca, il labbro inferiore.

"Non hai più obiezioni sui baci?" commenta John, sorridendo contento quando Sherlock si solleva sul gomito per rispondere al bacio e approfondirlo con un piccolo suono soddisfatto.

Sherlock si prende il suo tempo prima di rispondere, coinvolgendo John in un lungo bacio, lento e tenero. C'è da dire che Sherlock sarà anche inesperto, ma non è per nulla lento o restio ad imparare. Anzi.

"No, nessuna obiezione. Resta sporco e antigienico, ma ho fatto la mia scelta informata. Non ti riterrò responsabile di qualsivoglia contagio o infezione dovessi riuscire a trasmettermi."

John ridacchia caloroso, scuotendo un po' la testa di fronte ai proclami del suo magnifico idiota e allungando la mano aperta per accarezzargli il petto, fermandosi un istante a sentire il battito del suo cuore.

"Dovrei farti firmare una liberatoria."

"Firmo quello che vuoi se mi baci," risponde Sherlock, in tono più basso. Non arrossisce, ma il suo sguardo azzurrissimo scivola un po' di lato a illuminare la tempia di John piuttosto che i suoi occhi.

"Sicuro di volermi dare tutto questo potere?" John sorride e parla in tono altrettanto leggero e sommesso, accarezzandogli con dolce voluttà i capelli. "Potrei farti firmare, oh che ne so, un assegno in bianco, un'autorizzazione alla donazione degli organi, un fascicolo di accordi prematrimoniali."

Sherlock è stranamente quieto nel considerare la sua risposta, e non ride alle oltraggiose richieste di John, anzi sembra pensarci seriamente.

"Sai che puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi, vero John?" mormora, voltandosi per sussurrare contro la sua fronte, il naso sepolto nei suoi capelli corti. "Non c'è niente che non sono disposto a fare, firmare o subire se me lo chiedi tu."

John non si fa pregare. Gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia a lungo, approfondendo il bacio e tentando di trasferirvi tutto l'amore che prova e che non avrebbe mai dovuto negarsi e negargli. Gli bacia le labbra e gli mordicchia la bocca, accarezzandogli la linea affilata degli zigomi con la punta delle dita.

Alla fine del bacio Sherlock riapre gli occhi su uno sguardo leggermente sfocato. Si lecca il labbro arrossato e guarda John per un attimo, prima di stringerselo più vicino. "Accordi prematrimoniali, John?"

Certo, tipico. Cosa gli importa dei soldi e dei propri organi, di fronte all'idea stessa del matrimonio? John non pensava che Sherlock ci tenesse tanto a quello che in più occasioni ha definito un inutile sacramento di una religione devota a dare lavoro ai figli cadetti o ignavi di famiglie nobili, nonché un presagio di morte per la società e per l'umanità tutta. Eppure.

John non vuole ritrattare quello che ha detto, né sembrare esitante, come se la cosa fosse fuori questione. Dopo tutto quello che è successo, matrimonio fallito compreso, è da dire che si sente poco pronto a fare questo passo ma allo stesso tempo positivo in maniera rimarchevole all'idea di compierlo in un futuro non troppo lontano. Il problema è spiegarlo a Sherlock.

John gli sorride, gli accarezza ancora il viso, spianando con le dita il suo cipiglio incuriosito e un po' teso. Deve scegliere le parole con cautela.

"Beh, sugli accordi prematrimoniali scherzavo, Sherlock. A meno che non si voglia inserire una clausola che vieta di salire su edifici troppo alti. O di tenere sotto mira i rispettivi migliori amici. Sai com'è."

Sherlock non si rilassa e fa una smorfiaccia, a indicare che ha colto l'ironia macabra delle considerazioni di John, ma che è troppo concentrato per darvi qualsiasi peso.

"Questo significa che ti sposeresti di nuovo?" Sherlock esita, sospira, si sforza. "Che  _mi_ sposeresti? N-non te lo sto chiedendo. Sto soltanto domandando se lo faresti."

John lo stringe più forte, tirandoselo quasi addosso e accarezzandogli la schiena. "Non c'è nessun altro con cui io voglia stare, Sherlock. Ci ho messo un bel po' di tempo per... per capirlo, e per darmi il permesso di accettarlo. Se mai dovessi sposarmi un'altra volta, saresti l'unica persona al mondo con cui vorrei farlo."

Sherlock annuisce rassicurato e si tende tutto sopra di lui per baciarlo, con più impegno e foga di quanto abbia dimostrato fino ad ora. Mormora basso sul fondo della gola quando John automaticamente gli stringe i fianchi, preme un po' le dita nella curva delle natiche. In risposta Sherlock si struscia contro di lui, puntellandosi nel materasso con il ginocchio sano. Gli accarezza la pancia sopra la camicia, sempre con la lentezza quasi clinica che contraddistingue le sue effusioni. John non sa se sia perché lo sta ancora studiando, per nervosismo o persino per paura, ma non intende lamentarsene. Il solo fatto che Sherlock provi un desiderio di questo tipo e lo segua al punto di metterlo in atto è abbastanza sconvolgente di suo, senza alcun bisogno di forzare la mano.

"Se un giorno lo facciamo troviamo qualcuno che lo celebri qui," mormora Sherlock, coprendogli il viso di baci. Stavolta sorride eccome, e John sorride di rimando. Come minimo sta già scegliendo gli inviti e compilando liste di invitati in base al grado di detestabilità e alla collocazione dei tavoli in relazione alle toilette.

"E invitiamo Billy e Gary."

John ridacchia e lo ribalta con cautela, attento alla gamba convalescente, chinandosi per baciargli il collo. Sherlock si abbandona nel cuscino, reclinando la testa per lasciargli maggiore spazio. È tutto preso dalla propria fantasia, ma comunque allunga le dita per infilarle nei capelli di John e massaggiare piano. John mormora, contento.

“Lo facciamo, Sherlock, promesso. Arriverà il momento giusto, e uno di noi lo chiederà spontaneamente. Adesso...”

Sherlock mormora in assenso. “Adesso è presto, John. Lo so persino io,” continua, facendogli sollevare la testa per baciarlo ancora.

Sorride, più limpido e tranquillo di quanto John lo abbia visto da molto tempo a questa parte.

“È un notevole passo avanti da ' _not gay_ '.”

John sbuffa, scuote la testa. “Un'altra clausola prematrimoniale. Non menzionare mai più la mia accecante stupidità.”

Sherlock ride e piega la gamba sana, appoggiando il piede sul materasso e aiutandosi con la coscia per sistemarsi John addosso. Lo stringe a sé piantando saldamente le proprie mani enormi sul suo sedere – John protesta soltanto per timore di fargli male alla gamba ferita, subito zittito dal bacio di Sherlock, profondo e sensuale, che mette definitivamente fine alla conversazione.

\--

 


	5. 5 – Sabato 25 Marzo - (Doing something hot)

__ Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
__ I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
__ People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
__ Risking it all in a glance  
__ And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
__ I can't get you out of my head  
__ Don't care what is written in your history  
_ As long as you're here with me  
_ __ (As long as you love me - Backstreet Boys)

 

#####  _ 5 – Sabato 25 Marzo 2017 - (Doing something hot) _

A marzo la noia di Sherlock raggiunge livelli di guardia. 

La gamba è quasi del tutto guarita ma l'arto è ancora troppo fragile perché Sherlock possa tornare al lavoro. Sherlock è stufo dei casi "da divano" che Lestrade continua a procacciargli, ed è irritato,  persino offeso dal modo gentile con cui John continua a rimandare l'approfondirsi delle loro effusioni. 

Oh ormai dormono insieme da un mese, escono per quiete passeggiate e per la fisioterapia, ma a Sherlock non è permesso nulla di eccitante e il detective non perde l'occasione di aggirarsi immusonito e imbronciato come un bimbo per il 221b, incapace anche solo di mettersi seduto a leggere un giornale o a fare uno dei suoi esperimenti.

Sono stati da poco a Dartmoor per un fine settimana fuori porta e John, che pur vantando una certa esperienza in fatto di donne non può dire di averne chissà quanta in rapporti lunghi e stabili, non sa bene come consolarlo.

O meglio,  lo sa, ma è costretto a evitare la maggior parte delle cure per la noia di Sherlock in quanto incompatibili con le cure per la sua gamba compromessa.

È anche molto difficile ignorare il fatto che Sherlock stia raccogliendo con insospettabile difficoltà le forze e la faccia tosta per esprimere i dubbi che senz'altro ancora gli restano sulla loro giovane relazione.  John non è sveglio e percettivo come Sherlock,  il che comunque implica un'intelligenza non scarsa e una certa attenzione al dettaglio. Va da sé,  non è un genio come il detective che gli volta le spalle tutto raggomitolato e imbronciato nel divano, ma sente che cerca le parole giuste per fare una richiesta.

Sherlock è talmente disarmante quando applica i propri singolari processi mentali al mondo impreciso dei sentimenti che John non sa cosa aspettarsi. Potrebbe essere una cosa minima, un dettaglio che non ha colto, e potrebbe essere qualcosa di profondo e fondamentale. 

Con Sherlock non si sa mai.

"Sherlock," inizia,  sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano, fianco contro la sua schiena ancora un po' troppo magra, dita subito tuffate nei suoi riccioli morbidi.

Sherlock riesce a comunicare l'estendersi del broncio cocciuto a tutto il corpo con una microscopica scrollata di spalle.

John sospira, ma non smette di accarezzargli la testa, sfregando appena le dita dietro l'orecchio,  neanche Sherlock fosse un gatto.

Sherlock dà un'altra minuta scrollata di spalle e si volta di pochi centimetri, scoccando a John uno sguardo azzurrissimo e carico di sdegno tutto adolescenziale. 

Pazienza se Sherlock è un metro e ottantatre di detective quasi quarantenne, del tutto fuori misura per questo tipo di smorfie. 

"Forza, dolcezza," mormora John con bel sorriso, "cos'è?  La gamba? La noia?"

Il broncio di Sherlock si approfondisce, il suo sopracciglio si solleva. 

Gesù, la cosa è grave.

"... non capisco, John, perché non facciamo sesso?" 

John riderebbe, se Sherlock non fosse serissimo e, al momento,  di una ridicolissima sfumatura di fucsia.

John gli passa le dita nei riccioli, ponderando una risposta. Pur provando un fortissimo istinto protettivo nei confronti di Sherlock, è quasi inevitabile che le loro effusioni siano diventate ultimamente sempre più intime. 

Sherlock è un cocktail micidiale di inesperienza, insicurezza e desiderio trattenuto troppo a lungo, e John vuole ad ogni costo essere tutto ciò che Sherlock può aspettarsi da lui, tutto ciò che ha sempre fantasticato o sperato. Non crede che sarà facile soddisfare queste aspettative idealizzate, soprattutto quando sente di doversi far perdonare qualcosa di imperdonabile.

Come se non bastasse, Sherlock non è ancora guarito. La sua convalescenza è lunga e capricciosa, e per quanto gli sia andata veramente molto bene in termini di ripresa della funzionalità dell'arto e nei tempi di guarigione, comunque neanche il miglior detective del mondo può agire sullo scorrere del tempo e accelerare il processo. Deve essere paziente, e Sherlock è tutto tranne che paziente.

"Mi sembrava che lo stessimo facendo, tesoro," prova John, cercando un tono leggero ma affettuoso. 

Niente da fare, Sherlock lo fulmina con un'occhiata al vetriolo. Non lo dice, ma si sente un "non essere stupido" che John accoglie quasi con un mezzo sorriso. Se l'aspettava, dopotutto.

"Hai capito cosa voglio dire, John. Intendo...quello."

Sherlock continua prima che John possa ribattere.

"Io non so come funziona questa cosa, John." Interrompe il contatto visivo per voltarsi verso lo schienale del divano e socchiudere gli occhi. Il colore sulle sue guance è sempre più intenso e frustrato. "E... odio non saperlo. E la desidero, ma non so come ottenerla, ed è terribile."

John gli accarezza ancora la testa, sfiorando con la punta del pollice il lobo delicato del suo orecchio. Massaggia la pelle all'attaccatura del suo collo e lo persuade piano a voltarsi.

"Sherlock," inizia, cauto ma con enorme calore. "Ci sono cose che so, e che non vedo l'ora di insegnarti. E ci sono un bel po' di cose che sono nuove anche per me, e possiamo imparare insieme-"

"Ma?" 

La singola sillaba è vibrante di nervosismo e paura. Sherlock cerca di essere secco e antipatico perché è spaventato, e John si siede più vicino, allunga la mano per stringere quella di Sherlock. Sherlock sbuffa e non si volta, ma stringe la mano di John tra le sue.

"Niente ma, Sherlock. Non sei ancora guarito, amore, e io voglio che sia bello e perfetto per tutti e due quando lo faremo. Vorrei che tu stessi bene."

Sherlock soffoca un versaccio e scrolla le spalle. "A me non interessa di guarire. Mi interessa... stare con te. Non voglio più aspettare."

John è un medico, ed è in fondo una persona buona. Sa perfettamente di non essere anche una  _ brava  _ persona. Ha un umore troppo infiammabile e una vena neanche tanto segreta di violenza che tende a far capolino sotto pressione. È un drogato di adrenalina, e la sua morale è molto meno immacolata di quanto cerchi spesso e volentieri di far credere. 

L'idea di accontentare il capriccio infantile ma terribilmente comprensibile e adulto di Sherlock riesce a scaldargli il sangue nelle vene, portandolo a considerare la possibilità di zittire il medico e lasciar agire Tre Continenti Watson.

Ma- no. Sherlock dovrà avere ancora qualche giorno di pazienza e aspettare la prossima visita di controllo. 

"Sherlock, puoi voltarti per cortesia? Ho un debole per la tua nuca e non vorrei che mi scappasse un morso."

Sherlock rabbrividisce e si volta, ancora imbronciato e rosso in viso. Schiude le labbra per parlare, ma John si china a baciarlo prima che possa farlo. John conduce il bacio protraendolo a lungo, prendendosi tutto il tempo di gustarsi il contatto. Succhia e mordicchia il labbro inferiore di Sherlock e sorride appena quando lo sente rispondere con foga, tirandosi su con i gomiti per approfondire il bacio. 

John si stacca a malincuore dopo qualche delizioso minuto, rincorso da Sherlock che non ha intenzione di mollare la presa. John gli accarezza il viso e i capelli, passa il pollice sulla sua bocca. 

"Neanche io voglio aspettare, Sherlock," mormora John, premendo di più col pollice sul labbro inferiore rigonfio e arrossato di Sherlock. Sherlock tira un respiro, sporge appena la punta della lingua per sfiorare il polpastrello. Le sue pupille sono diventate enormi, l'azzurro soltanto un pallido circolo intorno al nero dell'eccitazione.

"L'idea di dover aspettare ancora mi fa impazzire. Ma voglio che tu sia in grado presto di fare tutto che non puoi fare. Riprendere i casi, lanciarti in inseguimenti in cui mi lasci indietro..."

Sherlock fa no no con la testa. "Non ti lascerò mai più indietro."

Cristo, se Sherlock continua così tutti i suoi scrupoli voleranno fuori dalla finestra. 

"...e fare l'amore, Sherlock. Non vedo l'ora, tesoro. In qualsiasi modo tu voglia. Non ho nessuna riserva. Ma devi stare bene."

Sherlock sbuffa ancora e con stizza maggiore, ma si tira su seduto e riprende a baciarlo, persino con rabbia, un braccio al suo collo e l'altra mano sotto la sua maglia. 

"Sto bene, ti dico," mormora, cercando di spingere John sul divano e di raccogliere le gambe per cambiare posizione. 

Con un po' di difficoltà Sherlock riesce a spingerlo disteso sul divano, sollevandosi e sistemandosi poi a cavalcioni su di lui. È legnoso e rosso in viso ma con un'espressione determinata che fa dolere un po' un punto in mezzo al petto di John.

Ed è così caldo contro di lui, caldo e vivo e pesante e John non ha mai voluto qualcuno con più veemenza.

"Sh-- Cristo...." 

Sherlock abbassa lo sguardo, sistemandosi su di lui con una breve smorfia di fastidio. John vorrebbe chiedergli della gamba, ma le sue mani sono andate per puro istinto alle sue natiche e l'insieme è sufficiente a distrarlo dai suoi scrupoli.

Sherlock si china a baciarlo con una sicurezza che John non gli ha mai visto fino ad ora. John può soltanto accontentarlo, accoglierlo, ricambiare. Sherlock ha aspettato troppo e non merita di essere rifiutato ancora. Nel momento in cui Sherlock mormora profondo in gola e si solleva per sfilarsi la vestaglia, John decide di non fermarlo, a meno che non sia Sherlock a fermarsi o cambiare idea. Gli accarezza il petto con veemenza, sfiorando appena la cicatrice dello sparo, i tagli più recenti della missione abortita. È un miracolo che Sherlock sia vivo e così in buona salute,  nonostante la gamba. 

"Sherl-" mormora John, poi le parole gli muoiono in gola. La lingua inglese non contempla parole sufficienti a qualificare l'entità della bellezza di Sherlock. 

Sherlock si sistema ancora una volta, strusciandosi e sollevandosi, chinandosi nel tocco di john e esigendo baci sempre più adoranti.

John lo accontenta in tutto, ogni scrupolo gettato al vento. Sherlock aspetta da anni, e John da altrettanti anni finge di non aver aspettato affatto.  È stanco di aspettare, adesso che ha assaggiato quanto si è proibito fino ad ora.

Sherlock è nudo e vibrante tra le sue braccia quando John si rende conto che c'è qualcosa che non va. Superate le sue riserve sull'aspetto rappezzato della gamba ferita, Sherlock si è lasciato convincere ad abbandonarsi di nuovo. John gli bacia il viso mentre gli stringe ancora le natiche, rendendosi conto istintivamente della sua espressione corrucciata.

"Sherlock?"

"Non è niente John," mormora Sherlock, ma è troppo quieto e poco sdegnoso perché John possa credergli. Se ha imparato una cosa, è che Sherlock non si lamenta quando ne avrebbe motivo, preferendo fare scenate teatrali quando ha a malapena un graffio o un livido. 

"Sherlock-" Il tono di John è sospettoso e contiene un avvertimento. Sherlock non può pensare di prenderlo in giro ancora una volta, non adesso. Oh senza dubbio lo tratterà ancora da idiota in futuro, ma non è questo il giorno.

"Ti dico che non è niente," continua Sherlock, raddrizzandosi tra le sue braccia. È ancora eccitato, ma è pallido e la sua fronte è un po' sudata. È sufficiente perché John passi dall'ebbrezza alla preoccupazione, ma Sherlock è inflessibile e caparbio e gli scocca un'occhiata che sarebbe allo stesso tempo velenosa e comica se non fosse disperata.

"Zitto e baciami," comanda Sherlock, e per un po' John si lascia convincere, mordicchiandogli la bocca e accarezzandogli i riccioli con più dolcezza di quanto non avesse fatto poco prima. 

Gli ci vuole molto poco per rendersi conto che Sherlock è sempre più disinteressato alle sue attenzioni e sempre più distratto. Ha le mani fredde e la sua erezione furiosa ha decisamente perso colore e sostanza. John sospira e se lo stringe al petto, baciandogli la fronte.

"Fa troppo male, tesoro?" John sussurra appena, un soffio contro la tempia sudata di Sherlock, che non risponde in maniera articolata ma annuisce pianissimo con un minuscolo tremito. John gli bacia la guancia e lo aiuta a rimettersi seduto, raccogliendo la sua vestaglia e restituendogli un minimo di privacy. Sherlock si passa una mano sugli occhi e fa di tutto per non incrociare il suo sguardo. 

John sospira ancora e si tira in piedi, raccogliendo dei cuscini che poi sistema con cura intorno al suo detective dall'aria abietta e depressa, poi va in cucina e torna con un bicchiere d'acqua e una pastiglia.

"Manda giù, dolcezza, intanto faccio una tazza di tè."

Sherlock accetta la pastiglia e il bicchiere senza alzare lo sguardo, obbediente in un modo lontano e assente che stringe il cuore di John. Il bollitore fischia prima che John possa sedersi accanto a lui e cercare di consolarlo. Torna in cucina e torna con due tazze e qualche biscotto al cioccolato. Sherlock rifiuta i biscotti, ma prende la tazza tra le mani e si lascia accarezzare dal vapore. 

"Prendi un biscotto, amore. Lo so che sei amareggiato, può farti soltanto bene."

Sherlock lo fulmina brevemente, poi torna a imbronciarsi sulla tazza. John gli bacia la guancia e si siede accanto a lui, appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla tesa. Allunga una mano e gli accarezza piano la coscia, con tutto il calore di cui è capace.

"Rhonda Hurley. La più carina della classe quando ero all'ultimo anno. Le morivo dietro da secoli, ma non mi avrebbe mai guardato," racconta John, con un mezzo sorriso. Quasi trent'anni dopo la storiella ha un che di divertente.

Sherlock smorza un versaccio ma accetta finalmente un biscotto.

"Poi un giorno mi ha chiesto se volevo uscire. Cristo, pensavo che sarei morto sul colpo. Siamo andati al cinema, cose così, poi mi ha detto di salire a casa sua. Non ci potevo credere," John ridacchia, scuotendo piano la testa.

"Immagino tu ti sia imbarazzato in qualche modo orribile che ora dovrebbe consolarmi."

"Già," sorride John, baciandogli di nuovo la guancia, più vicino all'angolo della bocca. "Era troppo per me, non è riuscita neanche a slacciarmi i calzoni, colpa della spallina del suo reggiseno."

Sherlock sbuffa, arruffato come un gufo infastidito. "Non vedo somiglianze con la mia situazione."

"Sono due prime volte ugualmente imbarazzanti, amore. E nessuna delle due impedirà che ci siano seconde, terze e quarte volte molto più soddisfacenti."

Sherlock sospira, sgonfiandosi ancora di più. 

"Non sono neanche... non sono neanche riuscito a-" Sherlock scrolla le spalle e si zittisce, disintegrando il biscotto con troppa forza sotto i denti. 

"Ti piacerebbe se facessimo qualcos'altro, Sherlock? O hai troppo male?"

Sherlock alza lo sguardo a queste parole, curioso anche se cauto. "Per esempio cosa?"

John si sporge e gli bacia la bocca, succhiando appena il suo labbro inferiore paffuto e pieno. "Potrei prenderti in bocca. Non l'ho mai fatto a un uomo. Così non devi muoverti e se faccio disastri o per errore ti mordo puoi mortificarmi quanto vuoi e saremo una bella coppia di sfigati, mh? Che dici?"

Sherlock ha un paio di briciole di biscotto all'angolo della bocca, che tira via con un colpetto della punta della lingua prima di rispondere. È ancora pallido, con due belle macchie rosse quasi febbrili sugli zigomi e sembra essere troppo sovraccarico per poter contemplare una risposta alla proposta di John, come se concepirne una fosse al di là delle sue possibilità.

John gli bacia la guancia e gli rassetta ancora i cuscini con una spiccia facilità data dall'esperienza della lunga convalescenza.

"... lo faresti veramente? John?"

John sorride contro la sua guancia, la sfiora di nuovo con un bacio. 

"Certo, tesoro. Non so se mi verrà bene, ma voglio provare. Se a te va."

Sherlock deglutisce, perdendosi di nuovo in un silenzio che è vibrante di fantasie a stento confinate tra le mura del suo palazzo mentale. 

"S-sì. Sì, John. Possiamo farlo?" Sherlock parla lentamente, con un tono basso e cauto, ma progressivamente meno esitante. È sempre rosso in viso, ma il modo in cui guarda John da sotto le ciglia contiene calcolo della strategia e un guizzo di calore che scalda ancora di più il sorriso di John.

Deve baciarlo. Deve chinarsi su di lui senza sfiorare la gamba offesa e prendergli il viso tra le mani, approfondendo subito il bacio in un contatto più lungo e languido. La bocca morbida e paffuta di Sherlock sa di cioccolato e sollievo, adesso, e se le sue parole sono incerte e il suo sguardo un po' sfuggente, la stretta delle sue mani sulle spalle di John possiede tutta un'altra sicurezza.

"Certo, Sherlock, tutto quello che vuoi e quando vuoi, tranne quello che può farti male," mormora John sulla sua bocca, guadagnandosi in cambio una smorfietta sarcastica di Sherlock e un morso sul labbro inferiore. 

"Non è carino dire di sì e poi mettere delle condizioni, sai, John," mormora l'impunito, con un fremito felino nella voce. Ha recuperato in parte la sicurezza di poco prima e John non intende fargliela perdere una seconda volta. È terribilmente eccitante, quando si permette di mollare il freno dell'insicurezza e dell'inesperienza e forse persino della paura.

"Non credo tu sia nelle condizioni di dettare legge," ridacchia John, slacciandogli la vestaglia e tirando un lungo respiro. Non si è ancora abituato all'idea di quanto sia bello e perfetto Sherlock, inclusa ogni singola cicatrice, ogni segno scolorito, ogni minuscola imperfezione. La cicatrice dello sparo l'ha vista pochi minuti fa ma è come se la vedesse di nuovo per la prima volta, per quanto sia ormai consunta e sbiadita. La pelle di Sherlock è così bianca, molto liscia, e John è costretto ancora una volta a chinarsi per baciarlo in mezzo al petto, per sentire il battito stabile del suo cuore sotto la carne e le ossa.

Sherlock sospira al contatto. È un suono soffice e smorzato, scioglie la tensione che ancora gli stringeva le membra e gli permette di accarezzare con dolcezza i capelli di John, passando le punte delle dita sul suo cuoio capelluto. 

John sorride contro la sua pelle, traccia una scia di baci dallo sterno all'ombelico, si ferma a mordicchiare l'unica piega di pelle sulla pancia di Sherlock - lo sente accigliarsi e soffoca a stento una risatina - cede all'insistenza dell'altro di tornare su e farsi baciare. 

La poca tecnica di Sherlock lascia presto il passo all'istinto. Nelle ultime settimane ha imparato bene, per quanto permanga una certa timidezza a iniziare qualsiasi contatto. Oggi però la disperazione ha superato il limite della ritrosia, e Sherlock lo bacia con voglia e con fame, tirandogli i capelli corti sulla nuca per fargli aprire la bocca e mugolando deliziato quando John gli succhia il labbro, gli fa inclinare quanto basta la testa per divorarlo meglio.

Sherlock applicato all'amore è un puzzle tutto da scoprire e ricomporre. Vederlo perdere il controllo in maniera sempre meno riluttante e più partecipe è la cosa più eccitante che John abbia mai sperimentato. Sherlock è terribilmente sensibile e recettivo. Anche ora, mentre si lascia devastare di baci e trattiene a stento piccoli versi acuti. John gli accarezza il petto, passando le dita su un capezzolo rosa - Sherlock tira il fiato e rabbrividisce minutamente - e con l'altra mano gli accarezza la coscia. Anche così, ci vuole ben poco prima che Sherlock sia di nuovo duro e roseo in punta. 

Sherlock sta letteralmente sbocciando come un fiore, stendendo tremuli petali ancora umidi all'aria e al sole.

John depone un altro bacio sulla sua bocca, torna a baciargli il petto e il ventre, aggiunge baci teneri all'interno delle cosce, accarezzando la pelle morbida e bianca che non riesce a raggiungere con la bocca.

Sherlock apre un po' le gambe d'istinto, e la sua erezione calda e solida accarezza la guancia di John mentre questi preme un succhiotto perfetto sulla sua coscia.

John non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in questa situazione, ma ora che ci si trova pensa soltanto all'idea di voler dare a Sherlock il maggior piacere possibile. Non ha mai fatto un pompino a un uomo, è vero, ma ne ha ricevuti abbastanza da sapere cosa gli piaceva in particolare. È un buon punto d'inizio per capire cosa può piacere a  Sherlock.

Sherlock squittisce incredibilmente acuto quando John chiude le dita su di lui, muove il pugno con una sicurezza e una efficienza che parla di abitudine. 

La delicatezza è superata, ed è un concetto molto personale: in questo uomini e donne sono identici, e il tipo di delicatezza da usare per un contatto intimo è molto diverso da quello di una carezza.

Sherlock sussulta e si morde le labbra, mentre le sue anche si muovono d'istinto in piccole spinte sgraziate. Anche soltanto vederlo così, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca gonfia per i baci e per i morsi vale per per John ogni giorno trascorso nell'impossibilità di amarsi. 

Certo, se John potesse cancellerebbe tutti gli anni di attesa, di dolore e di recriminazione con un solo colpo di spugna. Ma non si può. Il passato è passato, e non esiste nella realtà un super eroe in grado di manipolare lo spazio e il tempo con un solo gesto della mano, e riportare entrambi al giorno del loro primo incontro, così carico di eccitazione e aspettativa.

"Cristo, Sherlock, sei così bello," dice John semplicemente, strofinando la guancia contro la sua punta rossa e già umida. Lo dice con la stessa calma deliberazione del suo gesto, cosa che ha l'effetto di strappare altri suoni deliziosi alla gola di Sherlock.

"John, ti prego-" mormora Sherlock. Lo ripete più volte, una piccola litania privata che fa inorgoglire John con un sussulto di perfida gelosia. La Donna non c'è riuscita alla fine, né a farlo implorare né ad averlo. Beccati questo, Irene Adler.

Anche in sofferenza di sangue al cervello, Sherlock non perde un battito. 

"Non mi pare un pensiero appropriato in q-questo momento, John," mormora Sherlock con un timbro impossibilmente basso e vibrante. John quasi ringhia in risposta, e lo punisce chiudendo finalmente le labbra su di lui. 

Prende soltanto la punta all'inizio, abituandosi alla sensazione e distraendosi per osservare le reazioni di Sherlock. 

C'è una possibilità che non gli piaccia farlo, ma vedere Sherlock già così sfatto e indifeso, alla mercé del piacere che John vuole donargli è una motivazione più che sufficiente a fargli venire voglia di farlo ancora e ancora.

John mormora intorno a lui, prendendosi il tempo di esplorare il sapore, la consistenza, le sensazioni, e intanto continua ad accarezzare le cosce di Sherlock, un po' tremanti e un po' tese. Muore dalla voglia di guardarlo in viso, ma gli risulta impossibile avere abbastanza coordinazione da sollevare lo sguardo mentre lo sente fremere sotto le sue mani e nella sua bocca. 

Cambia idea, e ne approfitta per tracciare con la lingua ogni piccolo dettaglio. 

"J-... oh,  _ cazzo, John- _ "

Sherlock gli stringe le dita nei capelli troppo corti, accenna una pressione istintiva che John ha sempre sperimentato dall'altro lato e alla quale cede con cautela.

Sherlock non impreca quasi mai, sentirlo sgranare oscenità in una situazione come questa è incredibilmente eccitante.

John prova a prenderne di più, lascia che Sherlock invada la sua bocca con poche spinte frenetiche. La sua presa nei capelli di John si è fatta convulsa, il suo respiro affannoso.

"J-," ansima, incapace di pronunciare l'unica sillaba del suo nome e cerca di allontanarlo. John è talmente preso da ignorarlo, da non capire subito perché Sherlock lo stia respingendo.

È eccitato da morire e non si sta neanche toccando, anzi, se deve essere sincero ha le ginocchia che bestemmiano e un'erezione da manuale che preme pesante e impaziente contro la zip dei jeans in maniera piuttosto dolorosa. 

Ma non importa adesso, importa soltanto Sherlock.

"Sh-" bofonchia un po' rauco quando le sue labbra rilasciano l'uccello di Sherlock con un  _ pop! _ osceno.

Sherlock gli lascia i capelli, nasconde il viso nell'incavo di un gomito mentre cede con un lamento disperato e viene dappertutto, ricadendo poi sul divano affannato e sudato. 

"Gesù, Sherlock, se potessi vederti," balbetta John, asciugandosi noncurante la guancia. La sua camicia è da buttare a lavare e non è detto che il divano ne sia uscito indenne, ma Sherlock che cerca di respirare attraverso i tremori del post-orgasmo vale ogni cosa.

John si solleva tra le proteste delle ginocchia e quelle ben più urgenti della carne, si siede accanto a Sherlock cercando di stringerlo a sé.

"Ehi," mormora, sorridendo quando Sherlock scopre il viso e sbatte le palpebre. Gli bacia i ricci sudati sulla fronte e lo abbraccia. "Sei meraviglioso, Sherlock."

Sherlock sbuffa, anche se un lieve sorriso gli arrotonda la bocca rossa. "Non sono durato niente e ho fatto un disastro."

John gli bacia la guancia.

"Quando hai imparato a suonare il violino, Sherlock, hai saputo subito suonare non so, Vivaldi?"

Sherlock riesce a storcere la bocca e il naso in una smorfia di puro disgusto pur preservando l'aria beata chi è stato ben scopato. 

" _ Vivaldi,  _ noioso. Bach, molto meglio."

John ridacchia. Fa lo stesso. Hai imparato subito?"

"Certo che no, il violino è uno degli strumenti più difficili al mondo."

"Ecco, quindi non ti sfuggirà il parallelo sul fatto che nel violino come nel sesso ci voglia un sacco di pratica, mh?"

Sherlock rotea gli occhi ma poi sorride, un po' timido un po' orgoglioso, e appoggia pensoso la mano sul rigonfio al cavallo dei pantaloni di John. 

"Sai, John, non hai tutti i torti."

 

\---

 


End file.
